Once Upon a Potter
by HarmonyDrarry
Summary: Instead of ending up in Camelot, Emma ends up in Little Whining, where she meets Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, etc. Harmony and Captain Swan.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or Harry Potter. Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz own OUaT, J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter. This is like the story Once Upon a Time: Harry Potter AU, but different.

A/N: This is a Harmony & Captain Swan fanfic.

The new Dark One, Emma Swan, was in a small town. She went to the nearest house and knocked on the door. A teenaged boy with black hair, green eyes like emeralds, and glasses opened the door. "May I help you?" He asked. "Yes you can," She replied. "Where am I?" "You are in Little Whining, Surrey in England." "Thank you, I'm Emma Swan. " She told him. "I'm Harry Potter." She could suddenly see a man beating someone who looked a lot like Harry.

"Harry, may I ask about your childhood?" "Why?" He asked. "Because I saw a fat man beating a child that looked a lot like you." She answered. "Yes, my childhood was like that." He told her. "Do you mind if I step in?" She asked him. "Sure." She went in the house. She went to the fat man and ripped his heart out. "How dare you, you child abuser!" She squeezed his almost pure black heart. He screamed in agony. A lady who looked like a horse screamed "Stop it you freak!". Emma threw her to the kitchen with her magic. The child tried to defend his parents, but Emma put him to sleep. Harry asked "Emma, what are you doing, and how are you doing it? Wandless magic? I didn't know you could rip a heart out." He said with interest. No, I don't know what kind of magic you are used to, but in my world, this is normal magic." Then 2 people popped in with a loud crack, one with pink hair, the other with a normal eye and a large, blue one. "Harry, did you use magic?" The woman asked. "No, Tonks, she did, and it was different than ours." Harry replied. "What do you mean?" The man asked. "She used magic to rip Vernon's heart out and squeezed it and he fell to the floor, she pushed Petunia to the kitchen, and she put Dudley to sleep." Harry told them.

"Where are you from?" Tonks asked. "Storybrooke Maine, United States." She replied. "Oh." The man with the odd eye said. "Yeah." Tonks said. "My name is Mad-Eye Moody." Moody said. "Well, what now?" Emma asked. "We're going to Grimmauld Place," Tonks said. If you want you can come." "I'll take you there." And they disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

A/N: Chapter 1 done. I love OUaT and Harry Potter. That is why I wrote this fanfic. But the next chapter new secrets are revealed at Number 12 Grimmauld Place…


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon a Potter Chp. 2

When the smoke disappeared, Harry asked, "What was that?" "Y'know, I never new what it was actually called," Emma answered. "GET AWAY FROM ME RUMPLESTILTSKIN!" The Dark One screamed. "Are you talking about Rumplestiltskin, as in fairy tales?" Harry asked. "Yes, where I'm from, everyone is from a fairy tale. My parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. The Evil Queen cast a curse that sent fairy tale characters to America, they forgot their memories from the Enchanted Forest, except the Evil Queen. She turned good now, though." "Okkkaaayyy." Tonks said. " I believe her." Harry said. "I do, too." Moody said.

"Well, here we are, #12 Grimmauld Place." Tonks said, walking through the hallway. The door was then broken down. A group of people walked in: Regina Mills, Mary Margaret Blanchard, David Nolan, Henry Mills, Zelena Mills, and Killian Jones. "How did you guys get here?" Emma asked. "Long explanation, are you okay, Mom?" Henry asked. "Yeah I'm fine, just surprised to see you." Emma said. "This is Tonks," Emma said pointing to the metamorphmagus. "This is Mad Eye Moody, and this is Harry Potter." She introduced everybody. "Wait a minute," Regina said. "Did you say Harry Potter?" "Yes, I did." Emma replied. "Well, hello, Harry. This is going to seem as a shock, but I am your grandmother." Regina said, looking at Harry.

"How is this possible?" Harry asked. "Well me and my fiancée, Daniel, had a baby named Lily, your mother. We gave her up for adoption. If I hadn't given her up, I probably wouldn't have become the Evil Queen." Regina finished. Severus spoke up and said "So, Lily wasn't muggleborn?" He asked. "No, and I don't see how that matters, blood supremacist." Regina sneered. "Well then, the Potter brat is a Pureblood." Snape said. "You do just realize you insulted my grandson, don't you?" Regina said. She then teloported to him, and took out his heart, it was just barely red. She squeezed it lightly and he fell to his knees, silently screaming. She put it back in his chest and teleported back.

Harry asked "How many people here can do that?" 3 people raised their hands. Emma, Regina, and Zelena. The Wicked Witch of the West said "Can somebody take this off, please? She said pointing at the magic blocking cuff. Sirius came and took it off and Zelena said to Regina "Bye sis, tell the others I said hi." And left in a green puff of smoke. "WHY?!" Regina screeched. She calmed down in about 5 minutes. "If any of your friends are here, you can go see them now." Emma said. He could here Hermione and Ron laughing. He followed the voices. When he got there, he opened the door. He could only see a brown missile launching at him. He was subjected to something he liked to call a "Hermione Hug". He heard Ron say "Let him breathe, Hermione." She let him go, blushing furiously. "How are you?" She asked. He said "I've had a weird day." He then told them everything that had happened today.

Ron said "Bloody hell, Harry!" And Hermione said "Language, Ron! That is… odd." There was a puff of purple and Regina was there. "Hi, I'm Regina, Harry's grandmother." The ex Evil Queen greeted. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley." Hermione replied sweetly. "Nice to meet you Hermione, Ron." Regina said. "Is what Harry said true? " Ron questioned. "I am his grandma, but I am no longer the Evil Queen." She answered. "Okay. Thank you." Ron said." Henry and Emma walked in. They introduced themselves to Ron and Hermione. "I am Emma, and this is my son, Henry." Emma said. "Pleased to meet you, I am Ron Weasley, and this is Hermione Granger." The redhead said. " Who's hungry?" Regina asked. Everybody raised their hands. "Okay then!" she exclaimed, and made a table with something that looked like a feast.

"Wow, this is so good, it's like Molly's and Hogwarts' combined! Do you think you could teach me how to do all the stuff you guys do?" Harry asked. "Yeah, I'll teach you, although remember this, 'All Magic Comes at a Price'" Regina told him. "Thank you, Grandma." He replied. "Listen, I may be your grandmother in blood, but that makes me feel old. Call me Regina." She told him. "Okay Regina." He said happily.

 **The Next Day, 5:30 A.M**

"Concentrate, Harry," Regina commanded. "When you do magic, ask yourself, why am I doing this." He finally managed to make a fireball. "Wow Harry, I wasn't even that quick!" Regina exclaimed. "Let's work on teleportation, now." She said. And so they worked on teleporting. 30 minutes later, he disappeared in a puff of turquoise to the other side of the room. "You really are a fast learner, Harry. Tomorrow, we'll be ripping hearts out and transformation. The hearts will belong to summoned animals, so it won't really matter." She explained. "Okay, Regina." He told her.

He went to find his friends. He found Hermione in the library, of course. He walked up to her. "Hey, Hermione. What are you reading?" He asked. "A book on witchcraft. I can't find anything Regina and Emma can do. What did you learn today?" Hermione told him. "I learned how to make a fireball and how to teleport. Regina said I'm a fast learner." He then showed her each. First, he showed her the fireball. She was very intrigued by it. "Interesting. Show me teleportation now." She commanded him." He was happy to comply. He relaxed and teleported to one of the bookshelf.

"Wow. Is everybody's magical color different?" she asked. "There are many different colors, but a lot of them are the same. Regina's sister, Zelena, she has a bright green color. She is the Wicked Witch of the West, after all." He told her. "Wow. That is cool, did you find out what you will be doing tomorrow?" She asked him. "Yeah, I did. I will be ripping out hearts of summoned animals and I will also be doing transformations," Harry replied. "Where is Ron?" Harry asked. "He is outside playing Quidditch with Fred, George, and Ginny, and they are teaching Henry how to play. I hope he doesn't become like Ron, obsessed with Quidditch." She muttered the last part.

"Stop reading, I'm going to teach you what I learned." Harry said. "Really? Do you think I would be that good?" Hermione asked. "If I was a quick learner, you would probably get it on the first try. I'll teach you what I learned today, and Regina will teach you the rest." "YAY!" Hermione shrieked, and meant to kiss his cheek, but he moved slightly, and she kissed his lips.

A/N: Yay! The ending is probably my favorite part. In the next chapter, Harry and Hermione are going to sort things out and then learn more magic. Ron is going to get to know Henry, and I am going to give Hook and Emma some part.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE! NOT A STORY!

NOT A STORY- AUTHORS NOTE

I have not cancelled the story, it has just been on a long term hiatus. My mother was diagnosed with Breast Cancer, but is cured now! :) But I am working on the story yet, so do not give up hope yet!


End file.
